The Hangover: Marauders Version
by Hpfan98
Summary: A baby? Can't remember anything? Head hurts? This must be the Hangover version with the Marauders, of course! This idea was talked about between  HarryPotterLover8789 And I, So she has a similar story. Make sure to read hers too!  :


Sirius's body woke with a jolt, his head slightly spinning. He sat up, blinking to adjust his vision.

He had been lying sprawled out near the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.

"Whoa..what..." he paused, seeing James's body sprawled out on the sofa. His head hung from the bottom edge of the couch, his feet hanging over the top cushion.

Peter lay curled up on his side, one foot on the chair, one foot on the ground.

Remus lay on the same couch as James, his back hanging over the top of the couch, looking as if he was standing. It puzzled Sirius how Remus hadn't fallen back yet.

All in all, the three of them looked utterly disheveled.

"Blimey, wake up." Sirius muttered as he crawled over to the couch, vigorously shaking James and Remus.

James jumped up slightly, his eyes flickering to Sirius in a dazed manner. "Oi, hey mate.." he murmured as he slid to the ground slowly.

Remus on the other hand, didn't land so gracefully. As he awoke, he didn't have any idea of where he was. His body slide forward, his body coming in contact with the ground behind the sofa. He moaned in discomfort.

"What happened?" James asked, as he slowly brought himself into a sitting position.

"I don't know, Mate, I'm just as clueless as you."

Remus crawled over to the two of them, a numb expression on his face. "Why did we wake up in the common room..and why was I even positioned like that on the sofa?"

James moved over to Peter, shaking him slightly. "Wake up."

Peter mumbled some nonsense and opened his eyes. "Blimeeeeey..."

James snickered as he shoved Peter slightly.

"What went on last nig-" Sirius suddenly got cut off by a cry that erupted around them.

Remus shook his head in despair as James groaned.

"That..that's not what it sounds like. Right? How could that even be.."

James brought a hand up to shush them as he crept towards the crying.

He stopped in front of a cupboard and hesitantly brought a hand towards the handle.

The other three walked up behind him, holding their breath.

As James swung the door open, a small baby lay on one of the shelves in the cupboard.

They all remained silent for a moment.

"I say we leave it." Sirius murmured.

Remus sent him a look. "We can't leave a baby! This could be our faults for all we know."

Peter poked the baby's forehead in awe. "This is f-fascinating."

James sighed, his hand instantly shooting up towards his hair.

"I should raise it and become it's father and then Evans will surely like me."

Sirius rolled his eyes, smacking James's back. "Get real, mate. She'd probably wonder _how_ you got the baby in the first place."

"What do you suppose we do then?" James shot back.

"We can't tell Professor Dumbledore because he will probably ask why we can't remember last night." Remus reasoned.

"Why _can't _we remember last night? This can't be a..hangover, as those muggles say?" Sirius grumbled as he messed up his hair with his left hand.

"We only had one butter beer each." James stated as he squinted his eyes at the baby.

Sirius shut the door to the cupboard. "Problem solved."

Remus opened the the door again rolled his eyes at Sirius. "We can't just leave the baby in there, Sirius."

Sirius shrugged. "He slept in there, didn't he?"

James then picked up the baby and sneered at it, throwing him over to Sirius.

"Here you hold it!"

Sirius looked down at the baby and threw him back

"No, _you_!"

"_You_!"

"PRONGS!"

"Don't throw the baby!" Remus screeched as he took the baby from James.

"Um..guys?" Peter suddenly mumbled.

James scratched his chin, not hearing Peter and looked at his watch. "It's not even 6am yet."

"So, we should leave the baby down here and go to sleep like nothing ever happened." Sirius said.

Remus rolled his eyes as he pointed the the baby in his arms. "See this? This is a _living_ baby. I don't like what's going on here but I have a hunch that we have something to do with it."

"Guys..?" Peter piped in again.

James ran his fingers through his hair as he sighed. "Come on, let's not fight about this."

"GUYS!" Peter yelled, even though it came out sounding like a squeak.

"What?" Sirius muttered turning towards him with a perplexed expression.

"I..um I know why we can't remember anything, I think..."

James grinned. "You do, mate? Then tell us."

"Well it's actually..kind of a funny story.."

The baby squeaked in Remus's arms suddenly.

"Blimey, quiet him, mate." Sirius snapped.

Remus stared down at the baby with a blank expression.

"H-how should I know how to quiet a baby?"

Sirius threw his hands up slightly. "I don't know, you seem ..the parent type out of the four of us."

Remus sighed, awkwardly jumping the baby up and down.

The baby stared up at him with a confused expression and stuck his tongue out at Remus.

Remus blinked. "Can babies even do that?"

James rolled his eyes. "Mate, shut it, Peter knows what happened."

He then turned towards Peter again. "Okay, what happened?"

Peter looked down at his feet meekly. "I might have ...um.."

"Oi, what did you do?"

"...."

"Oi, spit out the cotton in your mouth, mate, and say it slower." Sirius grumbled.

"I..slipped a potion into our drinks that was supposed to make the butter beer taste really good! But I think I snatched a forgetful potion.."

Remus sighed as he sat down on the couch in annoyance.

James ran his hand through his hair, glaring at him. "You did WHAT? What possessed you to do something like that?"

Peter sheepishly looked down at his feet. "I wanted to celebrate Sirius's birthday with something Rememberable ."

James rolled his eyes. "Yeah, it was totally rememberable, mate."

Sirius suddenly beamed. "Oh right, my birthday was yesterday."

"Now that _that_ was solved, what do we do with the baby?" Remus asked as Peter sat next to him to stare at the baby.

"I say we shove him under the couch."

The three boys turned towards Sirius with startled looks.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." he murmured.

The baby suddenly jerked slightly in Remus's arms.

"What's going on with the baby?" James asked as he peered down at it. "Wait..doesn't the baby look..somewhat..familiar?" James asked in a mumble.

"What?" Remus murmured, looking down at the baby.

"Put the baby down."

"Why?"

"Remus, just put the baby down."

Remus stared at him for a moment and got up. Gingerly, he placed the baby on one of the cushions and stepped back.

"Now, this is just a hunch..I could be wrong." James muttered as he watched the baby.

Softly, he muttered a counter curse.

The baby, in a blink of an eye, turned into a familiar teenager.

"Snivellus!" Sirius yelled out, glaring at him.

Remus threw his head back in exasperation and released an annoyed sigh.

James instantly had his wand out and had it to Snape's chin. "How did you get here?"

Snape glared back and all of them. "You took me in here, you pricks."

Sirius grumbled under his breath. "I should have known it was you. That baby did have one horrid nose."

Snape glared at him as he went to grab for his own wand.

"Get out!" James yelled.

Snape scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Why should I listen to you?"

"What is going on here?"

All five of the boys looked up towards the girl's dormintries and saw Lily with her hands on her hips.

"Snape? What are yo-..get out of here! Or I'll tell Professor Mcgonagall you're here."

Peter giggled with delight as Snape glared at all of them and sauntered out.

Lily snapped her attention back at the four. "And what is going on down here? I heard a baby crying, yelling and " she paused, glaring. "Some of us are trying to sleep, Potter."

"Sorry, Evans." he murmured with a smirk.

She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation as she marched back to the girl's dormintries.

"What a birthday." Sirius mused as he stretched his arms.

Remus nodded as he rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Doesn't this mean we held Snivellus?" James noted with disgust.

"Yep." Peter squeaked with a giggle.

All three of them glared at Peter.

"Remind me to keep an eye out on my drinks from now on." Sirius grumbled half-heartedly.


End file.
